Vida Alrevez
by Hora-Hora
Summary: Aqui de vuelta para todos ustedes!..Lamento la demora!..T.T...Como la estara pasando Afro con Camus? Que nuevos planes tendra Camus? Todo esto y mas aqui! Dejen Reviews plis!..XD
1. Un pequeño accidente

Konichiwa!!!!.. Soy nueva por estos lados en ff de Saint Seiya, pero por lo menos quise hacer el intento para ver como me sale..ˆˆ.. Solo espero que les guste ya que la idea de por si se me fue dura de hacerla y después desarrollarla ya que tengo en mente otros fics de otros animes..n_nU... Bueno... los voy dejando para que lean y onegai.. Reviews! n_n... Aunque sea quiero saber que alguien haya leído esto.. -_-

Dis: Ninguno de los personajes de SS me pertenecen.. TOT..XD!

**_Capitulo 1 _**

"Todavía no entiendo el por que de tantas escaleras... para todo en el santuario hay que subir o bajar escaleras" dijo Hyoga viendo feo a las escaleras para bajar al pueblo

"No te quejes... así hacemos más ejercicio" le respondió Camus comenzando el nuevo trayecto de escaleras

"Bueno, todo por pequeñito que sea tiene su pequeña ventaja.. pero aún así..." Hyoga siguió a su maestro y se metió las manos en los bolsillos "Parece interminable terminar de bajar todas..."

"Entonces aprovéchale la ventaja a las escaleras.. para algo sirven  además para subir o bajar"

"Por que siempre tienes respuesta para todo?"

"Por que para todo hay respuesta..."

Camus e Hyoga se encontraban bajando las extensas escaleras del santuario desde la casa de Acuario hasta terminarlas todas. Camus aprovechó para salir ya que era una tarde perfecta para salir del santuario, caminar un poco y de paso comprar algunas reservas de alimento para la casa de Acuario. Camus salió en compañía de Hyoga, al pequeño pueblo de Atenas también para respirar un poco de tranquilidad, ya que estar con 12 caballeros dorados de Atenea te podía dar un ataque de desesperación.... Camus e Hyoga terminaron de bajar las interminables escaleras del santuario y se dirigieron hacia el mercado donde ambos comprar la comida de la semana... Hyoga se despidió de su maestro y partió al lado de las frutas, dejando a Camus en el lado de la comida y bebidas. Camus sabía muy bien como su alumno iba a venir.. Con cuatro sandías y una bolsa de las demás frutas.. era imposible que Hyoga dejara de comer sandía, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Paseo por las tiendas comprando lo de siempre y unas que otras cosas diferentes ya que no le gustaba comer lo de siempre y aparte de que Hyoga y sus amigos se quedaban en el santuario hasta quien sabe cuando, pero bueno, un poco de compañía no le haría daño. Siguió comprando la comida hasta que una anciana se le acerca...

"Disculpe joven.. tiene algo que darle a esta anciana" decía mientras extendía un vaso lleno de moneditas

"Lo siento señora, pero no tengo nada que darle"

"Por favor joven.. colabore con esta pobre anciana"

"Lo siento, pero no tengo que darle.. con permiso me tengo que ir" dijo Camus ya impaciente debido a que la ancianita no lo dejaba en paz

"SI no tiene con que darme.. como es que tiene para comprar?"

"........." 

"Joven?"

"........." 

"Joven?!" la anciana ya comenzaba a enojarse

"Señora, no quiero ser grosero, pero por favor entienda que no tengo en estos momentos para darle..."

"Egoísta!!! Ustedes los caballeros de Atena, que dicen ser los que protegen la justicia no son mas que un par de chiquillos egoístas!!" la anciana ya se habia salido de sus casillas "En vez de proteger a la Tierra solo piensan en ustedes mismos!"

"Señora, le ruego que no se meta con los caballeros de Atenea, que usted no sabe nada" decía Camus con una de sus miradas mas frías

"AHORA ES EL MISMO DIABLO!" la viejita alzó su bastón para pegarle a Camus pero este lo detuvo

"......" Camus solo sostenía el bastón con fuerza y la temperatura de su mano bajó hasta convertir en hielo parte del bastón

"Me la pagaras, caballero de Atena" le decía la anciana con un dedo amenazador "Sufrirás por una semana entera y desearas nunca más haber nacido"

"......" todas las personas del alrededor miraban a Camus y a la viejita todavía lanzadole maldiciones a Camus desde lo lejos..

Camus solo dio media vuelta y siguió con su recorrido, pero ya no del mismo humor de antes... Como era posible que la gente pensara que los caballeros eran unos egoístas que no protegían a nadie? No habían sido los santos de Atenea que salvaron la tierra arriesgando sus propias vidas en batallas que pudo haberles costado la vida? Y todo por no darle limosna a la señora... Camus terminó de comprar y fue hacía la banca donde siempre esperaba a Hyoga una vez terminada sus compras en el sector que le tocaba. Pasados 15 minutos pudo ver a Hyoga con cuatro sandías, dos en cada brazo y en cada mano una bolsa.. A Camus le pareció raro eso de que una bolsa tuviera el tamaño de una sandía... Solo atinó a mirar a su alumno acercársele sonriente para después sentarse a su lado... Dejo sus sandías en el suelo y se estiró apenas se sentó en la banquita.. Camus aún miraba la bolsa con forma de sandía...

".........Por que esta vez 5 y no 4 sandías"

"Jejejeje.. bueno verás" Hyoga se acomodó en la silla "Doña Clementina me dijo que como era el que mas le compraba sus sandías, esta vez me iba a dar una gratis"

"No tienes remedio"  
  


"No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad... Las sandías de Doña Clementina son las mejores de toda Grecia.. te lo digo por experiencia..." dijo sonriendo y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza

"No me digas que..."

"Si..." Hyoga sonrió más "Y a ti como te fue?"  
  


"........"

"Mal.. que paso?"

"........" Camus se levantó "Vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde Hyoga"

"...." Hyoga levantó una ceja en cuestión del comportamiento de Camus "Bueno... vamonos"

Ambos recogieron sus respectivas bolsas y se dirigieron al santuario de nuevo e Hyoga puso cara de nuevo al ver las escaleras hasta perderse en lo alto del santuario. Comenzaron a subir atravesando las casas de los dorados sin ningún problema hasta llegar a la de Acuario... Hyoga dejó sus sandías en la mesa y se fue directamente a la sala a recostarse en el sillón y Camus se puso a guardar la comida en la nevera, aunque no había mucha necesidad ya que de por sí, la casa de Acuario era fría, pero adecuada para los que habitan en ella. Hyoga se había resignado en investigar el por que del mal humor de su maestro y se dispuso a darse un pequeño descanso antes de irse a molestar a Seiya, unos de los pasatiempos favoritos de él. Cuando Camus terminó de empacar la comida sintió el cosmos de su amigo acercándose a la entrada de su casa... Se sirvió un vaso de agua fría y suspiró.. ahora a batallar contra Milo...

"Buenaaaaaas!!!" escuchó Camus desde la cocina "Donde está ice man y ice man-junior?"

"Ja Ja Ja.. que gracioso..." le contestó Hyoga todavía acostado en el sofá 

"Y tu que haces ahí vago?.. Deberías ir a entrenar... Que mal maestro tienes"

"Camus está en la cocina"

"Bueno" Milo comenzó a coger rumbo a la cocina e Hyoga volvió a cerrar los ojos "Hyoga"

"See?" Hyoga solo abrió un ojo

".. te vienes hoy? Viene los gemelos y los hermanos junto con Afro" dijo Milo entrando a la cocina

"No quiero mas escaleras por hoy...."

"Bueno te la pierdes" dijo Milo encogiéndose los hombros "Camus amigo!.. Me aceptas la invitación?" dijo Milo a forma de saludo

"...."

"Bueno.. al menos hice el intento" Milo miró mas a Camus "Que te pasa?"

"......" Camus solo lo mir

"Nada de eso.. a nadie le pasa nada cuando está as

"....no seas chismoso.. Agua?" le ofreció Camus

"No..Sandía.." dijo Milo sonriendo

"Eso ya pregúntale a Hyoga.."

"Para que si ya se me la respuesta.." Milo miró su reloj "Me tengo que ir.. se me hace tarde...Hasta mañana!"

"Hasta mañana"

Milo salió del templo de Acuario para dirigirse al suyo... Camus por mientras termino de arreglar la cocina y se despidió de Hyoga para irse a dormir. Hace noches que no dormía y realmente ya tenía sueño por muy temprano que fuera. Hyoga por mientras se fue a la cocina a empezar con sus sandías. Camus llegó a su cuarto, se dio un bañito y se acostó.. tan pronto como toco almohada quedo como piedra. Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que la vida de Camus iba a dar un giro completamente diferente apenas amaneciera.. todo por no darle limosna a la anciana. Hyoga por lo tanto se comió la primera mitad de una sandía y de ahí también se fue a dormir. Horas más tarde el santuario se sumió en un profundo silencio dando señal que los trece caballeros dorados, bronce y Atena estaban ya profundamente dormidos. Pero en la casa de Acuario, un pequeña luz comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo de Camus haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta iluminar todo el cuarto, hasta producir un estallido para después quedar tal y como estaba el cuarto segundos antes.. en oscuras.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Hyoga escuchaba a un bebe llorando por toda la casa... Abrió un poco los ojos y vio que su cuarto estaba medio iluminado por los rayos del sol.. cerró los ojos de nuevo, pensando que estaba en un sueño... De nuevo el llanto del bebé se hizo presente en los oidos de Hyoga... Este abrió los ojos del todo y se levanto de la cama con el propósito de averiguar de donde venia el llanto del dichoso bebe... 'Pero si aquí no hay bebés' pensó Hyoga entrando en la sala para ver si había algo.. nada... estaba dispuesto a acostarse en el sillón cuando vuelve a escuchar 'Rayos' se queda parado tratando de adivinar de donde viene el sonido 'Viene del cuarto de Camus' Hyoga se dirigió allá rapidamente y abrió la puerta.. 

Un pequeño niño de unos 2 o 3 años miraba a Hyoga con ojos llorosos y carita triste agarrando con fuerza entre sus manitas, las cobijas de la cama de Camus.... El niñito, de cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos azul cobalto, se bajó de la cama y camino hasta Hyoga... Hyoga estaba sorprendido.... Donde rayos estaba Camus?... A no ser que.... Hyoga sintió como la basta de su pijama era jalada hacia abajo por el niñito, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, y le señalaba su cuerpo... 

"Choga...." dijo el pequeño

"............................."

"CHogaaa!!" el niño jalaba con mas fuerza la pijama de Hyoga "Choga..."

"Ca..Ca...Camus?...."

...-´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´-...

Solo espero que les haya gustadoo!! n________nU.. Dejen Reviews plis y arigatou por leerlo! XD!


	2. El pequeño Camus

Koni A todos!! Gracias por lo reviews! Me alentarón con este chap...n__n.. Aquí les va el siguiente.. solo espero que les guste y me puedan mandar mas Reviews..XD... Bueno.. lo dejo para que se lo lean..

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen.. -_-|||..XD

**­**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 2 **

Hyoga no lo podía creer.. de verdad ese era Camus? Imposible!.. Hyoga cogió al pequeño y lo cargo mirándolo de cerca con una expresión de duda... Entonces Hyoga ve como el pequeño le coge un mechón de cabello y lo empieza a congelar muy lentamente.. Hyoga abrio mucho los ojos.. no había duda que era Camus!.. Hyoga todavía seguía mirando cuando se dio cuenta que el hielo de Camus se comenzaba a extender por el mechón rubio. Aunque el pequeño Camus podía utilizar el hielo, era en mínimas proporciones debido a su actual edad.. por lo tanto no había mucho de que preocuparse.. o al menos eso pensaba Hyoga. 

Camus se comenzó a reír por la pequeña travesura que había hecho con el cabello de Hyoga y cogió otro mechón..Hyoga estaba tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, que ni se daba cuenta de lo que Camus le hacía. Fue a la cocina, cargando a Camus, a comer un poco de sandía mientras pensaba que podía hacer...

'Como rayos le habrá sucedido esto a Camus??.. Ahora tendré que cuidarlo..TTOTT.. Pero si de grande es tranquilo.. como no serlo de pequeño?? Naaahhh.. Camus es buen niño.. tiene que serlo.. no quiero dolores de cabeza ahora.. Quien puede ayudarme?..Los dorados de seguro que no.. Seiya? Naahh... Shiryu? Mmmm... puede que si.. Shun? Claro.. él siempre me ayuda.. Ikki?......... no se ni para que pregunto.. Hey este M...' 

Hyoga para de pensar al sentir su cabello más pesado. Se llevó una mano a su cabello mientras que depositaba a Camus en la mesa al lado de las sandías... Hyoga vió el hielo colgando de su cabello y no atino mas que mirar a Camus con los ojos bieen abiertos cuando se da cuenta que el pequeño tiene un cuchillo en las manos y una sandía entre sus piernitas...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hyoga sale hacía Camus como un rayo para salvar su sandía.. pero ya era tarde "NO.... mi sandia..TOT..." Hyoga cogió la sandía como si fuera un ser vivo y la miró.. tenía cuchillazos por todas partes "Camus no seas tan travieso y.. AAH NOO!! Eso si que no!!" Hyoga le cogió la otra sandía antes de que Camus la "matara" de nuevo "Travieso....¬¬.. Por que eres asi si no eras asi de grande?"

"No she.." decía chibi-Camus mientras sonría inocentemente

"Esto va a ser duro..." dijo Hyoga para si mismo mientras suspiraba

"Que quieres comer?"

"Shandía" 

"No esta en el men

"......" Camus empezó a hacer un puchero

"Que? Con esa carita no me convences" dijo Hyoga mientras alzaba una ceja

"....." Ahora los ojos de Camus comenzaron a brillar

"......No..."

"........BUAAAAAAAAA!!!" Camus rompió en llanto en medio de la cocina pidiendo sandía

"O_O||||.. No No llores" decía Hyoga mientras cargaba a Camus de nuevo "No.. no.. te voy a dar sandía.. era una broma.. ya ya..." 'No!!..No mis sandías! TOT'

"n_____n" Camus ahora sonreía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

"Uff.. vamos pues.."

Hyoga comenzó a partir una de sus adoradas sandías mientras Camus miraba con curiosidad. Cuando termino de partirlas Hyoga le dio sandía a Camus, mientras que el se servía después. Camus comenzó a comer partiendo la sandía con la mano, y no con la cucharita que le había dado Hyoga, ensuciando entonces la pijama que llevaba puesta (N/A: Imagínense que la pijama del Camus grande se encogió también...ˆˆU) de jugo de sandía. Hyoga no se daba cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas comiendo sandía, ya que se le había antojado también. Cuando voltea mas no fue su sorpresa de ver a Camus lleno de sandía con una gran sonrisa en su cara...

"...-_-..."

"...ˆˆ..."

"Ven.. vamos a quitarte la pijama antes de que vengan las hormigas" dijo mientras le sacaba la pijama a Camus y la tiraba al canasto de la ropa sucia "Vamos a darte un baño.. ya es tarde"

"Shiii" Camus saltaba por toda la mesa feliz del baño

'No sabía que le gustaba tanto el baño.. con razón se demoraba tanto..' pensó Hyoga mientras cargaba a Camus rumbo al baño

"Choga.." llamaba Camus golpeando con su manita el pecho de Hyoga

"Dime"

"etas bavo?" pregunto el pequeño con una mirada de inocencia

"........" Hyoga lo miro sorprendido "Por que habría de estarlo?"

"No she... No has (hizo una sonrisa) en la manana" dijo Camus sonriéndole

"Jajajaja.. no Camus.. es que con esta tremenda sorpresa que me diste.. parece que no he podido.." dijo Hyoga sonriéndole

Camus al ver a Hyoga reír el también se rió "Ahora eshta mejor..." dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Hyoga

"Hay Camus.. en que lío estamos metidos" dijo Hyoga mientras miraba a Camus con ternura y en vez de llevarlo al baño, lo llevo a la cama para que siguiera durmiendo

Hyoga lo deposito en la cama y le puso la cobija encima, aunque normalmente no la utilizaban, pero no estaba seguro de que el Camus de ahora soportará el frío de la casa. Salió del cuarto, y antes de cerrar la puerta le hecho una mirada para asegurarse 'todo bien' pensó mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al baño, ya que él si tenía que bañarse. Se baño y vistió con la ropa de siempre y fue a la cocina a limpiarla después del "pequeño" desastre que hizo Camus. Mientras limpiaba pensaba si decirle a los dorados o no.. mientras se imaginaba la cara de cada uno no podía evitar reírse.. Cuando terminó de limpiar mas o menos sintió un cosmos muy familiar ya adentro de la casa.. 

"Hyoga!..Hyoga estas??"

"Si! Ya voy! Espera un momentito termino de limpiar" gritaba Hyoga desde la cocina mientras limpiaba lo ultimo rápidamente. Salió de la cocina para encontrarse con su mejor amigo "Disculpa.. es que limpiaba la cocina" decía mientras ponía una mano atrás de la cabeza

"No te preocupes!.. Venía a ver como estabas.. esta mañana sentí tu cosmo algo.. alterado"

"Por Athena, Shun... si te cuento lo que ha pasado no me creerías..." dijo Hyoga mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello rubio "Camus.."

"Camus?" pregunto aun sin comprender el peliverde "Siento su cosmo..pero.. mas débil.. que le paso?"

"Sígueme..." le dijo Hyoga parándose del sillón al igual que Shun dirigiéndose al cuarto donde esta chibi-Camus... Hyoga abrió la puerta y dejó que Shun pasará "Velo por ti mismo, Shun"

"............No me digas que..." preguntaba Shun atónito por la escena.. Camus estaba enredado en las cobijas con el dedo pulgar en la boca "...Camus..."

"Aaahhh.. si Shun... Camus...-_-" dijo Hyoga suspirando y entrando "Me acompañas al pueblo le compró ropa..tetero y todo eso que los bebes utilzan"

"Esta bien" dijo Shun sonriéndole "Pero.. lo vas a dejar aquí solo?"

"Según he escuchado por ahí, los bebes duermen hoorass... así que.. podríamos aprovechar eso.." Shun aún no estaba del todo convencido "Vamos!" le insistía Hyoga "Esta en el santuario en una de las ultimas casas.. que podría pasarle?"

"Bueno" dijo Shun más convencido "Vamonos para llegar antes del medio día" decía mientras miraba su reloj

"Ok.."

Hyoga y Shun salieron del santuario, y la cara de Hyoga al ver las escaleras no se hizo esperar mucho, ni la risa de Shun al ver la cara de su amigo. En el camino se encontraron a Aiorios y a Milo preguntándole por Camus, ya que él se levantaba temprano para entrenar con ambos y les resultaba muy extraño que hoy no hubiera madrugado. Shun solo miró a Hyoga, el cual soltó una risa nerviosa a lo cual la curiosidad de Milo aumentó y Aiorios no se quedaba muy atrás. Hyoga solo pudo decirles que Camus no estaba en la casa, ya que había salido muy temprano... Dicho esto ambos caballeros de bronce se despidieron y siguieron su camino hacia el pueblo. Aiorios parece que quedo satisfecho, por decirlo de una forma, con la explicación de Hyoga, pero en cambio Milo no. 

"Oye.. voy a la casa de Camus"

"Para que?" 

"Pueees..." Milo sabía muy bien que si era para comprobar lo de Hyoga, no lo dejaría ir "Es que se me quedó algo..."

Aiorios solo se encogió los hombros "Si tu lo dices.. yo tengo que ir a ver a Aioria.. problemas amorosos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras

"Jejejeje..cuidado con el león.." decía Milo mientras iba en dirección contraria a la de Aiorios

Milo subía y subía escaleras tratando de percibir el cosmo de su amigo, aunque no daba resultados.. ya se estaba comenzando a convencer de lo que le dijo

Hyoga era cierto, hasta que llegó a la casa de Acuario.. muy tarde.. si ya llegó ya entra.. Milo entró preguntando por Camus sin obtener respuesta alguna, hasta que percibió el cosmo de Camus, pero no como siempre..era un cosmo muchísimo más... pequeño.. entró a la cocina ya que tenía algo de hambre y vio la sandía de Hyoga a medio partir.. aprovecharía y se comería un pedacito para no cogerle nada a ambos caballeros de la nevera.. Cogió el cuchillo y cuando estaba apunto de partir la sandía, sentía que algo colgaba de su pierna derecha...

"Que...." Milo miró abajo y vio el cabello azul oscuro del niño "Uy yu yuy.. quien eres?" preguntó mientras dejaba el cuchillo en su lugar y se ponía a la altura de Camus

"No comash la shandía de Choga" decía el pequeñito graciosamente

"oˆˆo..que ternura" dijo Milo y se paró para cargar a Camus a la altura de su cabeza "Hijo de Hyoga?" preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa

"No.." decía Camus mientras colocaba sus manitas en las muñecas de Milo "Choga no tener hijos"

"Entonces que eres de él?"

Camus solo le sonrió "No she"

".... Mmmm.. te me haces conocido" decía Milo pensativo mientras acercaba más a Camus para verlo mejor "Te pareces a Camus, ne.. no serás su hijo?"

"Ashí me chama Choga" dijo mientras la temperatura en sus manos descendía un poquito, sin quitar la sonrisita de su cara

"O_o... Aaahhh.. mis muñecas....Espera un momento.. Si Hyoga te llama así... y eres capaz de congelarme un poco las muñecas.. entonces..." pensaba Milo en voz alta con los ojos abiertos "Naaaahhh.. imposible... tu no puedes ser Camus"

"Bano..ˆOˆ" decía el pequeñito

"Bano???...Aaahh..Bañoo!.. Quieres bañarte?" le preguntaba Milo mientras le sonreía

"Haiii!!"

"Bueno..ven"

Milo llevo al pequeño al baño, mientras pensaba en lo que había descubierto hace poco.. 'Será cierto?... es que se parece tanto...' Milo miro al pequeño mientras pensaba que esa idea si podría ser cierta.. Entraron al baño, y Milo lleno la bañera, metió a Camus y lo comenzó a bañar mientras el pequeño jugaba con las burbujas que había en la bañera y reía de la diversión que estaba pasando. Una vez hubo terminado Milo lo sacó, y lo envolvió en una toalla de Camus, llevándolo a su propio cuarto. Lo iba a vestir cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa... 'Y ahora?' pensó Milo buscando en la recamara de Camus hasta que el niñito le llevó la pijama que tenía al levantarse..

"Cierto! Se me había olvidado.." decía Milo mientras le sonreía y le ponía la pijama

"Gachias" el pequeño se fijó en una foto que Camus tenía en su mesita de noche y se acercó a ella "....Dorados.."

"Así es pequeño.." dijo Milo cogió a Camus con la foto y lo sentó en unas de sus piernas "Los caballeros dorados y los _bronceados _como le dice Aldebarán"

"Mu...Choga...Shun...Sheiya...Shaka..." decía Camus señalando a los dorados a medida que decía el nombre "Shura.. Afroyita....Aioyia..Aioyos..." el pequeño seguía mencionando nombres "Shiyu...Milo.." Camus terminó de decir todos los de la foto y volteó sonriéndole a Milo, mientras que este lo miraba sorprendido

"Entonces..." Milo cogió a Camus y lo pusó en la cama "Si eres Camus.. con razón me recordabas a Camus, ne"

"Milo.." dijo el pequeño señalándole "Camus.." dijo señalándose

"Así es... Ahora.. que te parece si te llevamos con lo demás? Dentro de poco hay junta de todos en la casa de Saga"

"Hai!"

"Bueno vamos..." dijo mientras cargó a Camus y salió de la casa del mismo hacia la de géminis "Oye!..No me congeles el cabello..u__u...travieso"

"Jejejeje" sonreía el pequeño en los brazos de Milo mientras miraba hacia abajo las 10 casas que se alzaban en el santuario

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Koni de nuevo!! XD!.. Que tal les pareció? Creo que se me fue un poco la mano con el capitulo.. me quedo algo larguito pero bueh.. que se le puede hacer.. Muchas Gracias por los reviews!! Me animaron con este chap.. Solo siganme mandando reviews ya que esos pequeños comentarios son el alimento de mi imaginación y ganas de seguir el fic!...Sayoo y Cuidense!! XD


	3. Reunión Dorada

Koni a todos!!.. Por fin llego con este chap!.. Gomen por la graaan demora!.. Pero es que he tenido algunos problemillas..ˆˆU.. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos y por leer este fic!.. Los dejo para que empiezen..ˆˆ

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada parecido..--

Capitulo 3

Milo bajaba tranquilamente con Camus en sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Saga para la reunión semanal de los caballeros.. sino iba después le restregaban en la cara que nunca iba.. Iba por la casa de Shaka, cuando siente el cosmos de Shaka cerca suyo.. Se detiene en mitad del templo de Virgo para ver si encuentra a Shaka por ahí y bajar juntos.. pero ni rastro del caballero de Virgo. "Ni modo" pensó Milo y miró a Camus, notando que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió y siguió caminando hasta la salida del templo de Virgo...

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Hyoga y Shun caminaban por las tiendas de la ciudad buscando lo ultimo. Ambos cargaban varios paquetes ya que no sabían cuanto iba a durar la "pequeña" desgracia que Camus había sufrido, aunque mas bien a Hyoga le parecía que la estaba disfrutando... Estaban a punto de entrar en una de las ultimas tiendas cuando siente una presencia sumamente familiar cerca.. voltea a ver pero no se encuentra con nadie parecido.. "Que raro.." pensaba Hyoga aun tratando de encontrar a alguien sin ningún resultado..

"Hyoga..." decía Shun deteniéndose a ver que su amigo para de caminar "Pasa algo malo?"

"N..no.. solo que sentí.. nada olvídalo"

"Si tu lo dices.." decía Shun mientras seguía caminando "Vamos para que lleguemos rápido y no dejar a Camus mucho tiempo solo.."

"Cierto.. vamos rápido"

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

"....--..."

"Oh vaya.. el pequeño Camus acaba de despertar.." decía Milo al ver que el niño que tenía entre brazos comenzaba a moverse perezosamente

"Ñiiaaa...--... Querer dormir" decía Camus abriendo un ojito mirando hacia abajo "Aun fata mucho?"

"No..ya enesto llegamos.. hace 5 minutos acabamos de salir de la casa de Mascara Mortal.. asi que ya vamos llegando"

"Mmmm..." Camus comenzaba a estirarse y despertarse lentamente "Bueno..eshpero a chegar...nn"

"¬¬...Tu que crees que soy?..." decía Milo mirándolo

"Milo!" dijo riendo ampliamente y aplaudiendo

"nnU.. Que Kawaii.. eres mejor de bebe que de adulto..." decía Milo mientras se comenzaba a ver la casa de Saga

"¬.¬" Camus puso su mano en el pecho de Milo y comenzó a hacer frío pero no tanto

"Ok Ok.. era broma..era broma.."

"Ashi esh mejor.." dijo Camus sonriéndole queriendo bajar de Milo "Querer caminar.."

"Oh vaya.. por fin..ya me estaba cansando de cargarte.." dijo Milo soltando a Camus y dejándolo bajar las escaleras por si solo aunque de vez en cuando se tambaleaba "Cuidado te caes"

"Camush no caerse" decía el pequeño mientras bajaba escalón por escalón "Vesh?" dijo sonriéndole

"Llegaremos así en el año de la pera..--u" Milo se quedo parado esperando a que Camus llegará a donde el estaba.. 5 minutos después Camus llega saltando el ultimo escalón sonriéndole a Milo "Camus, te voy a tener que cargar.. asi nunca llegaremos ..."

"Nop...¬¬" decía Camus volteando la cabeza "Camush querer bajar escaleras"

"Camus...¬¬"

"Nop..¬¬"

"Bueno. No me dejas de otras.." Milo se acerco a Camus y lo iba a cargar pero Camus se le fue "Hey!.. Que vengas!"

"No quieyo!" dijo Camus mientras le sacaba la lengua burlonamente "Atapame si pedes!"

"uu.. Retiro lo que dije.. eres mejor de grande.."

"Jajajaja.." Camus empezó a subir las escaleras del santuario saltando y riendo

"No!.. Salta para abajo! Camus!!!" 

-- 15 minutos después... --

Milo cargaba a un malhumorado Camus hacia la casa de Saga ya que habían vuelto hasta la casa de Cancer persiguiendo a Camus... Milo tenía una sonrisa de triunfo mientras que Camus tenía un gran puchero y algunas lagrimas en sus ojitos...

"Jejeje.. vamos no te pongas bravo.."

"........"

"Oyee.."

".........." Camus solo miraba fijamente la entrada de la casa de Saga

"--U.. Ese Camus es el de siempre.."

".......¬¬"

"Ok Ok..--."

Milo entro a la casa de Saga y percibió el cosmos de los demás caballeros dorados.. dejo a Camus en el suelo para que caminara pero este solo se quedo sentado en el suelo mirando a Milo con una mirada que este no pudo describir. Siguió su camino y pudo ver a los 12 caballeros, contando a Kanon, sentados en el piso discutiendo sobre quien sabe quien, en un circulo grande.. Milo miró atrás y pudo ver a Camus sentado en el mismo punto  y posición en que lo había dejado.. Suspiró e hizo acto de presencia ante sus amigotes...

"BUENAAAAAAAS!"

"Hola..." dijeron todos a coro

"Me emociona su emotividad..." decía Milo sarcásticamente

"Jejejeje.. lo sentimos Milo" dijo Aiorios sonriendole "Y Camus?"

"Estoo.." Milo miró hacia atrás y vio que este había desaparecido "Desapareció!"

"Eh?"

"Estoo.. quise decir que no se donde pueda estar...nnU" respondió nerviosamente

"Como que, tu, el supuesto mejor amigo de Camus, no va a saber donde esta?" le decía MM con ironía

"Bueno para que veas.. no me la se todas.." decía Milo mientras se abría espacio y se acomodaba entre los santos dorados

"Entonces en que ibamos?" preguntó Shura viendo a los demás

"Estoo.." Alde puso pose pensativa

"No era que la Srta. Hilda venía con su hermana?"

"Vaya Shaka... no estabas dumiendo?" preguntaba Kanon burlonamente

"Ja Ja Ja.. que gracioso"

'Donde rayos se habrá metido Camus?.. Si Hyoga se entera que descubrí su secretito y peor aun si lo perdí.. hay madre..--..'

"Milo... en que tanto piensas" le pregunto Aioria "Estas como que ido.."

"No nada..." decía Milo 'Camus me las a pagar si regresa a la normalidad'

"Acabo de sentir algo..." decía Mu

"El cosmos de Camus esta cerca"

"Ne?" Milo abrió los ojos "Disculpen tengo que ir al baño" dijo parándose rápidamente

"Milo esta muy raro..¬¬" decía MM "Que le habrá pasado?"

"No se.. ne? Que es eso?" preguntaba Shura mientras miraba atrás suyo

"Eso parece un.. niño" dijo Shaka abriendo un ojo

"Que hace un niño aquí?" preguntaba Shura mientras cargaba al niño de una distancia considerable como para mirarlo mejor "Como te llamas?"

"Ñaña.." dijo el niño sonriéndole

"Jajajajaja..Ñaña!" se reía MM "Que maniático.."

"Se me hace conocido" empezó a decir Dohko "Pásamelo" decía extendiendo los brazos para recibir al niño

"Es raro.. a mi también se me hace conocido..." decía Aiorios viendo como Shura le pasaba a Dohko Camus

"Mmmm.. de casualidad no serás..."

"Oigan!!" Milo llegaba al circulo de nuevo algo asustado "Que bueno que encontraron a mi hijo..." dijo rapidamente diciendo lo primero que se le ocurri

"Milo malo!" grito el pequeño volteando la cabeza

"Seguro es tu hijo?" pregunto Dohko alzando una ceja

"Hijo? Yo nunca dije eso.. Es mi sobrino.."

"Oh vaya.. ahora es el sobrino" dijo Afrodita

"Es cierto!.." Milo le quito a Camus a Dohko

"Milo malo!"

"Ya callate.."

"Como se llama?"

"Camush"  "Loim"  dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

"Camus?" pregunto MM "Jajajajaja!.. Que broma tan buena"

"No es Camus.. es Loim..." decía Milo mirando a los demás en busca de ayuda por de parte de alguien

"Dame.. quiero ver algo.." decía Saga mirando a Milo sospechosamente

"Esto.. esta bien" dijo Milo mientras reprochaba mentalmente.. Le acercó Camus a Saga...

"Jejeje..Hola!" decía Camus sonriéndole

"Mmm.." Saga  miraba de cerca al pequeño

"nn" Camus adquirió una sonrisa traviesa.. puso un dedito en la nariz de Saga

"Que hace?" pregunto Kanon curiosamente

"No se..." le contesto Milo

"Jejeje" Camus sonreía mientras veía como lentamente la nariz de Saga comenzaba a congelarse

"AAAHAHH!!.. Quita eso de mi!" gritaba Saga separándose bruscamente de Camus

"Ese...ese.. ese es Camus?" pregunto Shaka esta vez con ambos ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa

Doce pares de ojos sorprendidos y abismados se posaron sobre un Milo completamente en shock tratando de buscar explicación alguna.. Camus solo reía inocentemente en la tensa situación.. Milo ni se diga.. no sabía que decirles.. ni siquiera el mismo sabía el por que de que Camus estuviera asi!.. Solo procuro a sentarse en su puesto y suspirar antes de enfrentarse a sus amigos, muchas preguntas y puede que algunos reproches.. Solo se escuchaba como Camus hacia aquí allá en los caballeros pequeñas travesuras hasta que Mu lo cogió y lo sentó en sus piernas mirando a Milo de nuevo esperando una explicación para la curiosidad de todos... Milo estaba a punto de comenzar cuando de pronto se siente el cosmos de Hyoga y Shun en la entrada del templo de Géminis... Todos miraron hacia la entrada, incluso Camus quien se paro y salio corriendo hacia Hyoga

"Chogaa" decía Camus sonriente saltando para que Hyoga lo cargar

"O.o.. Camus? Que haces aquí?" preguntaba Hyoga dejando los paquetes en el suelo y cargando a Camus.. Levantó la mirada y se encontro con las miradas de los santos dorados...

"Oh oh..." murmuró Shun al ver lo mismo que Hyoga

'Grandioso.. otro problema..' pensó Hyoga mirando a Shun pidiéndole ayuda....

Hola a todos!!. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic!! Gomen por demorarme!!. Es que veran.. los examenes se me vinieron encima y la falta de inspiración se hizo notar..XD.. pero hoy trate de hacerme el esfuerzo y bueno.. aquí me salio algo..ˆˆU.. Bueno... nuevamente Arigato por leer este chap y espero subir el pronto lo mas rapido posible con el siguiente..XD.. Solo un favorcito.. Reviews plis!!...Me gustaría saber las opiniones sobre el fic..XD.. Bueno.. Sayoo y Cuidense!!

Hora Hora


	4. Descubriendo Pistas

Konichiwa!!!.. Como andan?? Mucho tiempo no?..XD!..Bueno..aqui les traigo el chap. 4..ˆˆ.. Disfrutenlo y dejen review!...XD!..Los dejo!  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
"Chogaa" decía Camus sonriente saltando para que Hyoga lo cargara  
  
"O.o.. Camus? Que haces aquí?" preguntaba Hyoga dejando los paquetes en el suelo y cargando a Camus.. Levantó la mirada y se encontro con las miradas de los santos dorados...  
  
"Oh oh..." murmuró Shun al ver lo mismo que Hyoga  
  
'Grandioso.. otro problema..' pensó Hyoga mirando a Shun pidiéndole ayuda....  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
Ikki caminaba por los limites del Santuario buscando a su pequeño hermano... No le gustaba que desapareciera tanto de su vista.. La ultima vez que lo vio, estaba con Hyoga bajando las escaleras hacia la casa de Aldebarán.. Y digamos que la cara de Hyoga le causo mucha gracia.. Sabía que en parte era por la escaleras (como no conocerlo) y la otra.. no sabía... su cosmos tenía algo de preocupación y desesperación.. Pero decidió no preguntar nada.. Siguió caminando pensando en donde encontrar a su hermano cuando de pronto oye ruidos cerca.. No le prestó mucha atención asi que siguió caminando hasta que alguien le golpea fuertemente en la cara..  
  
"QUE DIABLOS?!"  
  
"..Se puede saber que haces aquí?" preguntaba una voz femenina y ruda  
  
"Eh?" Ikki miró a la mujer que tenía al frente "Acaso hay algún problema en que camine por aquí?" preguntó fríamente  
  
"Desde cuando eres distraído Ikki?" le preguntó Shaina sarcásticamente "Estas pisando territorio prohibido" dijo con veneno en la voz  
  
"Ah si?" le preguntó Ikki acercándosele "No veo nada que diga que estoy en territorio prohibido..." dijo lentamente  
  
"..." Aunque no se notaba gracias a la máscara, Shaina comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa ya que Ikki se iba acercando cada vez más a ella "Largate" le dijo fríamente  
  
"Mujeres..." dijo dando media vuelta dirigiéndose en dirección al Templo de Aries  
  
"Idiota...." Shaina suspiró hondamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Ikki "Como me enfurence que los hombres se vengan a pasar de listos en el territorio de las amazonas..."  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
"Asi que..." comenzó a decir Saga con una voz rara ya que todavía tenía la nariz congelada "Solo amaneció y lo encontraste así?"  
  
"......jajajaja..." Kanon se reía por lo bajo de su hermano.. hablaba demasiado gracioso para el gusto de él  
  
"¬¬"  
  
"Estoo...ˆˆU.. Si.." le respondió Hyoga viendo a los demas "No se como regresarlo a la normalidad.. no se me ocurre nada..."  
  
"Pero.. no paso nada el día siguiente?" pregunto Shun mirando a Hyoga "Tal vez hizo algo.. no se.."  
  
"Mmmmmmm..." Milo comenzó a pensar "Ayer estaba raro.. te acuerdas?" preguntó mirando a Hyoga  
  
"Si.. aunque la cara que tenía era la misma... su humor estaba diferente.." decía Hyoga "Estaba así desde que terminamos de comprar los alimentos.."  
  
"Osea.. que fue por el mercado del pueblo" dijo MM  
  
"Aja.. Camus se fue a comprar lo que eran bebidas y comida.. yo me encargaba de las frutas y vegetales"  
  
"Mmmmm.....Por donde se encuentra la viejita de las limosnas...siempre he tenido problemas con ella..--" dijo de nuevo MM  
  
"Vieja velde!!" gritó Camus que estaba recostado en los brazos de Alde  
  
"Traducción: La viejita de las limosnas fue la culpable.." dijo MM "Esto de ser detective me gusta..XD"  
  
"Para la poca inteligencia que tienes..." comenzó a decir Afro "Te queda bien el papel.." le dijo sonriéndole  
  
"Ja Ja Ja.. que gracioso..--.."  
  
"Ustedes de verdad creen que la anciana pudo hacerle algo así a Camus?" preguntó Saga, hablando raro todavía(N/A: ya saben como hablan las personas cuando tienen la nariz tapada..ˆˆU)  
  
"Jajajaja... Saga no hables por favor.." le decía Kanon mientras se reía abiertamente.. ya no podía aguantar la risa  
  
"Kanon tiene razón, Saga..." dijo Mu dejando escapar una risita  
  
"Ok Ok.. ya no hablo.." dijo Saga todo colorado, mirando amenazadoramente a Camus, ya que por culpa de él, hacia de payaso  
  
"Jejejeje..." Camus reía a lo bajito como si Saga no lo escuchara  
  
"Muy bien.. entonces ya saben.. tras la viejita y manos a la obra" decía Milo parándose y levantando a Aiorios con él "Vamonos.. tenemos una misión que cumplir!"  
  
"--U.. Ok.."  
  
"Bueno..nosotros también nos vamos" dijo Aioria parándose mirando significativamente a Shura  
  
"Eeeh..si claro"  
  
"Ejemp.." Alde miró a Mu y a Dohko "Mu vamos a reparar mi armadura..?"  
  
"Hey si!..La mia también!..Esta toda fea.." dijo Dohko siguiendo la corriente  
  
"Claro...vamos a mi casa.." dijo Mu parándose junto con los otros 3  
  
"Tengo que ir a podar mis rosas, chicos.. Hasta luego.."  
  
"Espera Afro!..Yo te acompaño!" dijo MM siguiendo a Afro a la salida del templo de Géminis  
  
Hyoga miró a Saga y a Kanon esperando a ver que se inventan.. En el momento en el que Saga noto la mirada de Hyoga y vio después a Camus entendió el porque de las repentinas retiradas de los demás dorados..  
  
"Eeehh..Kanon y yo..."  
  
"Que cosa?" preguntó Kanon riéndose  
  
"¬¬.....Tenemos que ir a entrenar a los aprendices..--.."  
  
"No que era mañana?" dijo Kanon alzando una ceja  
  
"-..Pero te acuerdas que Athena dijo que era mejor hoy.." le decía Saga con un tic en la boca  
  
"Ah si si.. claro.. se me olvidó.." dijo Kanon parándose "Bueno Hyoga.. hasta pronto y suerte con Camus!"  
  
"Seee...gracias..¬¬..." 'Gallinas...'  
  
"Y tu Shaka?..No te piensas ir?" preguntó Hyoga viendo a Shaka que aun seguía sentado en el piso  
  
"............."  
  
"Shaka?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Parece que esta meditando" dijo Shun con una gota "Camus ven aquí..tenemos que ir a.."  
  
"Camush querer estar con tío Shaka..nn..."  
  
"Si tu lo quieres asi.." le dijo Hyoga sonriendo  
  
Shun e Hyoga ni se inmutaron en despertar a Shaka y le dejaron una notita en su mano derecha. Hyoga se despidió de Camus y le dejo con las bolsas de las compras... Ambos caballeros salieron dejando a ambos en el templo de Saga...

Koni!!!....Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y disculpen la graan demora!.. Y claro!..Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y no sería malo que me dejarán más..ˆOˆ...Jejejee... bueno los dejo a todos ya que ando inspirada en continuar el siguiente capitulo de este fic..XD!..Sayo y cuidense! 


	5. Un día con Tío Shaka

Koni a todoos!!!!....Aqui les vengo con otro chap!!!:.Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews!!!....;;-;;....Es la primera vez que llego tan lejos en un fic!!!....Este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes!!!....Bueno, los dejo para que empiezen a leer!!...XDD!

* * *

Capitulo 5  
  
Muchas horas después de que la casa de Géminis quedará vacía, Shaka termino su "meditación" y abrió los ojos... En su regazo pudo ver una pequeña cabellera azul revuelta y un cuerpecito acurrucado.. Shaka se dio cuenta al instante de que era Camus y por que lo que notaba, estaba durmiendo. Después sintió el leve peso de la cartita de Hyoga en su mano derecha.. le extraño el hecho de que la casa de Géminis estuviera solo Camus y él.. Abrió la carta intrigado y la leyó... Cuando terminó de leer una venita apareció en su frente...  
  
_Shaka:  
  
Lamento haberte dejado solo en el templo, pero ya sabes.. No podía interrumpir tu meditación.. Pero como ya pudiste haberte dado cuenta, Camus se ofreció a acompañarte gentilmente para que no estuvieras solo el resto del día.. Otra de las razones de esta mini carta, es que por favor cuides a Camus por este día, ya que los demas caballeros salieron a ser sus respectivas vueltas.. Camus no te dará problemas.. Es un niño muy bien portado.. un angelito. Por lo pronto te dejó y muchas gracias por todo...  
  
Hyoga  
  
P.D. Al lado tuyo se encuentran las bolsas con los implementos necesarios para cuidar de Camus.._  
  
"Acaso me vieron cara de niñera?" se preguntaba Shaka en voz alta mientras veía las bolsas al lado suyo "Esto es ilogico.. un caballero dorado de niñera.."  
  
Shaka dejo a Camus en el piso para poder pararse y dirigirse a su templo, cogió a Camus cargándolo y con la otra mano cogió las bolsas con los articulos. Salió del templo de Saga y se dispuso a subir el suyo..  
  
'Después de todo, si Camus es alguien serio y tranquilo.. por que no habría serlo de niño?' Pensó Shaka mirando el "angelical" rostro de Camus  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
"Creo que estar con Seiya se te esta pegando la idiotez.." le dijo Saga a su hermano mientras caminaban por los alrededores del santuario  
  
"No tengo la culpa.. Estaba muy distraído oyendo tu voz...que por cierto sigue igual...Jajajaja.." Kanon comenzaba a reírse de nuevo  
  
"Ese Camus me las pagará si regresa a la normalidad.." decía Saga con voz peligrosa  
  
"Jajajajaja.. no hables por favor..jajajaja..." se reía Kanon mientras se sujetaba el estomago con los brazos  
  
"¬¬...." 'Este hielo acaso es eterno?..TOT' se preguntaba Saga mentalmente al ver que el hielo aun no se derretía  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
"Crees que haya sido buena idea dejar a Camus con Shaka?" decía Shun mientras cruzaban la calle  
  
"Mmmm.. Camus sabe cuidarse.. ya bastantes travesuras a hecho en tan poco tiempo.. Es capaz de volver loco a un ladrón.."  
  
"Jajaja.. verdad.."  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
"Bueno... por fin llegamos..." dijo Shaka entrando a su templo amado dirigiéndose directamente a su cuarto  
  
"....nee?...." Camus comenzaba a despertar poco a poco oyendo como Shaka abría la puerta  
  
"Vaya ya despertaste..." decía Shaka mientras miraba a Camus "Te dejaré aquí mientras voy a meditar.." decía Shaka mientras abostezaba  
  
"Camush tiene hambre..." decía un Camus ya totalmente despierto mientras se tocaba la panzita  
  
"Ah no...Rayos.....No puedes esperar?" Un sonido atronador vino de parte de la barriga de Camus  
  
"Jejejejeje"  
  
"No.. no puedes esperar..."  
  
Shaka se dirigió a la cocina mientras Camus entraba al cuarto de Shaka y se montaba en la gran cama, tamaño familiar con un gran Buda de adorno. Camus se dirigió al centro de la cama y se sentó mirando alrededor del él...Budas de todos lo tamaños y formas.. Siguió observando hasta que su vista se poso en una foto colgada en la pared en la cual se encontraban los santos dorados y los de bronce junto con la Diosa Atena.. Camus se quedo mirando sumiso en sus pensamientos y una mirada de nostalgia se asomo por sus ojos..  
  
Mientras, Shaka veía la bolsa que le dejo Hyoga desempacando todo lo que había en ellas....10 minutos después de tanto ver checheres para bebés dio con la comida la cual consistía en compotas de...sandía?... 'Hyoga no va a cambiar..' pensó Shaka viendo las compotas. Cogió una cucharita, una compota y un tetero lleno de leche.. no era experto con los bebes.. así que a ver que pasaba...  
  
"Muy bien Camus.. tu comida" Camus volteó la mirada a Shaka y por un instante vio la mirada nostalgica la cual se convirtió rapidamente por una feliz y traviesa "Ven vamos al comedor..."  
  
"No puedo comel agui?"  
  
"No.. me ensucias el cuarto.."  
  
"Po favooooo..." decía Camus con una mirada de cachorrito  
  
"Aaaahh ok!.. Come aquí.. pero cuidado con lo que ensucias.."  
  
"Mientras comes voy a meditar un poco más..." dijo Shaka mientras se dirigía a su cama y se sentaba en forma de loto  
  
"Hai" dijo Camus mientras se comía la compota  
  
"Oooohhhmmmm......ZzZzZzZz..."  
  
Camus termino de comer y espero a que Shaka se percatará de que ya había terminado de comer.. Pero las cosas seguían iguales. Aburrido, se bajo de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio de Shaka cogiendo papeles y plumas para hacer garabatos. Dibujo y dibujo hasta cansarse y vio a Shaka de nuevo...seguía dormido.. Viendo su pluma y despues a Shaka, se le formo una traviesa sonrisa mientras se le ocurriá una inocente idea..  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
"Que Camus se convirtió en que?" pregunto Shiryu totalmente impactado por la noticia que le acababa de dar su maestro  
  
"A si es hijo.... Camus ahora es un chiquillo de 3 años.."  
  
"Jejejeje.. puedo ir a verlo?" pregunto Seiya sonriendo  
  
"No se donde estará ahora.." dijo Mu mirando a Seiya como si no tuviera remedio  
  
"Por cierto Seiya, Marin te busca..." decía Dohko mientras miraba a Seiya  
  
"Mmmm.. después iré..."  
  
"Shiryu acuérdale por favor, por que este con esa cabezota no se acuerda.."  
  
"Si maestro.."  
  
"Jejejeje.. pobre Hyoga.. como será que tu maestro sea un chiquillo?" pregunto Alde mirando para arriba  
  
"No se..pero de seguro desesperante.."  
  
"Jajajajajaja.. imaginense a Mu cuidando a un Shion bebe.. O a Shiryu cuidando a Dohko bebe...Jajajaja.." Seiya se comenzó a reir ante semejante idea  
  
"Ni lo digas en broma pegaso...." decía Mu mirando feo a Seiya  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
Shaka ya había terminado de "meditar" y se disponía a realizar su hora de descanso. Se acordó que el pequeño Camus se encontraba con él....Ahi estaba al lado de Shaka dormido profundamente con el dedo pulgar metido en la boca, pareciendo un angelito. Esto provocó una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Shaka, y se dispusó a levantarse para ir a ver su programación diara de televisión...No se la podía perder por nada del mundo. Salió de su cuarto procurando hacer el ruido menos posible para no despertar a Camus y salió del cuarto. Una vez establecido en su amplia sala, se acomodo en el gran sillon y prendió la televisión  
  
"En instantes..." decía una voz masculina por la televisión "Contactando a Buda....Solo aquí en su canal, Nirvana and Buda Channel..."  
  
"Fiuf...aún no empieza......" murmuró Shaka sonriendo levantándose para ir al baño  
  
Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Shaka, Camus empezaba a despertarse lentamente. Ni bien hubo terminado de despertarse, cuando un desgarrador grito lo desperto del todo asustandolo....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!!!!"  
  
"O.ó!"  
  
La puerta se abrió violentamente....  
  
"CAMUS!" Shaka entraba con un aura negra al cuarto "Que demonios me hiciste?"  
  
"Ne?...Sho?..Nada..."  
  
"Camus....¬¬..." Shaka se acercó a él y le mostró la cara...la tenía llena de garabatos y dibujitos "Entonces quien me hizo esto??!!"  
  
"No she...." decía Camus mientras lentamente escondía la pluma que tenía al lado suyo "Sho no fui..."  
  
".....Por Buda que cuando regreses a la normalidad me las vas a pagar pequeño demonio...!....Que tienes ahí?!"  
  
"Nada...ˆˆ..."  
  
"Camus.....saca la mano..."  
  
"Mila...." saco una manito vacía  
  
"....." Shaka se tranquilizó y miro a Camus con una sonrisa "Tienes razón pequeño Camus no fuiste tu...oˆˆo..."  
  
"O.ó!....Hai..n.n" Shaka levantó a Camus de improviso y vio la pluma  
  
"AJJAAAAA"  
  
"...Tio Shaka....;-;...Camush te quiele mucho.." decía mientras ponía los ojos brillantes 

"Como le haces para convencerme..?? ¬.¬.." Shaka suspiró derrotado ante la miradita suplicadora de Camus  
  
"jejejeje...."  
  
Shaka solo lo vio y se lo llevo a la sala dejándolo en el sillón, miro la televisión y vio que todavía seguía en propagandas. Decidió ir al baño a lavarse bien la cara y quedo totalmente limpio de todos los garabatos de Camus.....Y pensando que era un angelito.. 'Pero si todos lo niños hace travesuras...' comenzó a decir una vocecita en el interior de Shaka, relajándolo más y dándole la razón..  
  
"Bueno.....mejor voy rapido antes de que empieze mi programa!.."  
  
"VIVE EN UNA PIÑA DEBAJO DEL MAR!!....BOB ESPONJA!!!" Camus gritaba la canción junto con la televisión  
  
"Noooo!! Mi programaa!!!...." Shaka habia perdido de nuevo el autocontrol "No me gusta Bob Esponja!! Quitalo! Lo odio!!"  
  
"SIEMPRE SERA TU MEJOR AMIGO!!....BOB ESPONJA!!!...BOB ESPONJA! BOB ESPONJA! BOB ESPONJA! BOOOOB EEESPONJAAAA!....BOB ESPONJAA!" Camus estaba emocionado cantando a Bob  
  
"Grrrrr........" Shaka se acercó a Camus y le quitó el control "MI CASA!....MI SALA!...MI TELE!...MI HORA!...Y ODIO BOB ESPONJA!...."  
  
"Camush querer ver a Bob Esponjaa!!!!!!!..."  
  
"No"  
  
"Shi"  
  
"Ya dije que no!..Ahora a ver a Contactando a Buda....n.n" Shaka de nuevo estaba tranquilito al ver su programa comenzar  
  
"VIVE EN UNA PIÑA DEBAJO DEL MAR!!....BOB ESPONJA!!!.."  
  
"Callate! Callate! Callate! Callate! Callate!"  
  
"BOB ESPONJA!!!...BOB ESPONJA! BOB ESPONJA! BOB ESPONJA! BOOOOB EEESPONJAAAA!....BOB ESPONJAA!"

........Después de 5 minutos de gritos....... "Si Patricio, no te preocupes ya voy para allá!" decía Bob en la tele  
  
"Chiquillo de la........" Shaka estaba en un rincón del sillón todo despelucado "Concentración...Tranquilidad...Paciencia...No matar..Tranquilidad..." se repetía Shaka una y otra vez antes de salirse de control  
  
"no eshcucho...podrias hacer ssshhhh..?" decía Camus sin apartar la vista de la televisión  
  
"....¬¬....." 'Es que cuando sea grandote de nuevo me las paga toditas!!..no me importa si no se acuerda..!!... Le voy a aplicar el Tesoro del Cielo mejor jamas hecho en toda la historia del Santuario!...muahahahaha...' pensaba Shaka mientras una sonrisa psicópata se asomaba en su rostro "Camus me voy a bañar.. no hagas mas travesuras por favor...Vuelvo ahorita..." decía mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía al baño  
  
"No te pleocupes tío Shaka..." decía Camus sonriendole  
  
"...Seeeh..."  
  
Shaka entró al baño, preparo la tina o mejor dicho el jacuzzi a su gusto y espero mientras se desvestía. Una vez la tina lista se metió y el agua tibia relajó todo su cuerpo liberándolo de las ultimas tensiones provocadas por el pequeño Camus. Se quedó ahi sin saber cuanto tiempo....De pronto los ojos de Shaka se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente llevadolo a un profundo sueño....  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
"Como se habrá metido Camus en este lío?...no encontramos a la ancianita.." decía Milo un tanto decepcionado mientras salían del pueblo en dirección al Santuario  
  
"No te desanimes Milo..." decía Aiorios mientras lo miraba "Ya arreglaremos el problema de Camus..."  
  
"Seeee....eso espero..ya no tengo a quien molestar...;;..."  
  
"...Pobre..."  
  
"Jejejeje....pero ahora que lo pienso bien.." dijo mirando a Aiorios malévolamente  
  
"O.ó!......"  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
La tarde ya había pasado y la noche comenzaba a caer encima de los templos del santuario. Shaka aun se encontraba en su jacuzzi durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que comienza a sentir frío por todo su cuerpo, le pareció raro asi que abrio los ojos tratando de visualizar lo que pasaba. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que ya era de noche 'Opps...me quede dormido en el baño..ˆˆU' Iba a levantarse pero...No pudo....  
  
"Que rayos..!" Shaka miró de nuevo lo que un principio iba a mirar y lo que vio lo dejo congelado...bueno.. ya mas de lo que estaba. Toda el agua del jacuzzi estaba totalmente congelada impidiendo a Shaka realizar cualquier movimiento que el quisiera...Impidiendo que saliera... "Quien pudo haberme hecho esto?!...." la respuesta vino a su mente como un rayo "Camus.......ò.ó..."  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
"Que pasa Kiki?" preguntaba Mu mientras miraba las estrellas en las escaleras del santuario  
  
"Maestro Mu...no siente algo raro..?"  
  
"No....No siento nada raro" dijo mientras lo miraba  
  
"Mmmm....."  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"O.O....Que fue eso?!"  
  
"Eso se oyó a...Shaka..."  
  
"Shaka??..." preguntó Mu asustado "Vayamos al templo de Virgo mejor a ver lo que ha pasado"  
  
"Si maestro.."  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
"VOY A MATARLO YA!.....DE ESTA NO SE SALVA! NO SE SALVA!!!"  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
Mu llegaba ya al templo de Virgo cuando pudo ver a la mayoría de los caballeros reunidos alrededor de algo...Se abrio paso para ver y vio a Shaka metido en un cubo de hielo en la mitad del templo de Virgo....

* * *

Koni!!!!!!!!....Aqui les vine con otro capitulo!!...Espero que haya sido de su agrado!!..Cualquier critica o felicitación ya saben!!!...Un review y listo!!..Arigato por leer y arigato por todoo!!!! Y una vez mas muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me han dejado!!!...;;...Espero que les haya gustado.....Los veo pronto y cuidense!!:.XDDD


	6. La 'suerte' de Shaka y la 'sabia' decisi...

Koni a todos!..Aqui les vengo con este chap....U...No esta muy bueno que digamos (es que no tengo la inspiración necesaria..--U), pero bueno!...Aqui se los dejo!..Ya pronto les viene el otro!..Muchas gracias por leer este fic y bueno pues..los dejo!...

Dis: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, bla bla bla...ya saben el resto..--U

:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-

Capitulo 6

"VOY A MATARLO YA!.....DE ESTA NO SE SALVA! NO SE SALVA!!!"  
  
:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-  
  
Mu llegaba ya al templo de Virgo cuando pudo ver a la mayoría de los caballeros reunidos alrededor de algo...Se abrió paso para ver y vio a Shaka metido en un cubo de hielo en la mitad del templo de Virgo....

"Donde esta Camus?" preguntó Afro

"Pues...no se donde esta...Cuando llegue no lo vi por ningún lado.." respondía Dohko mirando a los demás "Se habrá escapado?"

"Naaah...no creo que Camus se haya ido del templo de Shaka..." decía Aiorios al tiempo que se acercaba a Shaka cuidadosamente "Donde se podría haber ido?"

"Y..." comenzó Mu mirando a Shaka "Donde estaba Shaka?...No creo que Camus haya podido hacer ese cubo como normalmente lo hace..."

"Asi es Mu..." dijo Dohko acercándose a el "Estaba en su jacuzi...Y no fue muy lindo sacarlo de ahí...."

FLASHBACK

"AUXILIOOOOOO!......." gritaba Shaka desde su bañera "DOHKOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!...BENDITO VIEJO SORDO!!..AIORIAAAAA!!!!!!!!!....ALGUIEN ME OYE?!..QUE ACASO NINGUNO ME OYE!!!"

Shaka trató de mover su cuerpo, pero este estaba totalmente paralizado...Echo la cabeza para atrás y respiro profundamente y tanto a la vez que grito con su voz, grito vía cosmos

"AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEE BUENOS PARA NADA!!!!!!!" esta vez Shaka si que gritó duro "Creo que me quede ronco..ejemp!...ejeeeemp!....rayos...;;..."

Mientras tanto en la casa de Dohko

"Caballeros del Zodíaco..cuando lanzan sus ataques entonando siempre su canción la canción de lo héroes!!" Dohko estaba con audífonos cantando a todo pecho "Los guardianes del universo a derrotar el mal!...Sin duda nos alenta a combatir por un mundo ideaaaaaall..!!"

"AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEE BUENOS PARA NADA!!!!!!!" de pronto oyó Dohko del cosmo de su amigo

"O.O.....Que le habrá pasado?" Dohko se quitó sus audífonos y dejo el discman en una mesita "Mejor voy rápido.."

Dohko salió de su templo y bajó al de Shaka utilizando su habilidad de correr a la velocidad de la luz...Llegó al templo y lo notó totalmente vació y parecía que nadie estaba en dicho templo

"Hola!!?...Ahi alguien aquí?!"

Shaka escuchó la voz de Dohko y su cara se ilumino completamente "Dohko! Dohkooo!" pero su voz mas ronca no podía estar...

"Mmmmm.....Shakaa...?...Estas aquí??" Dohko caminaba por el templo "Holaaaaa!..."

"Dohko!....Dohko!..." escuchó Dohko muy pasito "Shaka!!!..Donde estas?!"

"En el bañooo!" Shaka trataba de hablar lo mas alto posible "Auxilio!"

"...bañooo!..." Dohko escuchó lo necesario para poder localizarlo, camino hacia dicho lugar para ver en que le podía ayudar a su amigo...

"Dohko!:...estas??" preguntó Shaka al dejar de oír la voz de Dohko

"Si amigo! Allá voy!" la voz de Dohko se escuchaba cerca "Aquí esta...O.ó....JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Dohko comenzó a reírse de lo que estaba viendo "Que te paso Shaka??.."

"No te rías!...Ahora no es tiempo..después te cuento pero por favor ayúdame a salir de aquí!"

"Que pasa aquí?" Aioria llego siguiendo las carcajadas de Dohko para poder llegar hasta allí "Shaka??..que te paso??"

"No importa!!!..Ayudame a salir!"

"Pero...." Dohko miró a Aioria "Como le hacemos para sacarlo de ahí..?"

"Pues...ni idea..."

Tiempo después poco a poco los caballeros iban llegando al baño a ver por que el grito de Shaka...Dohko, Aioria, Milo, Aiorios y Mascara Mortal se encontraban pensando a ver como podían sacar a Shaka de ese lío....

"Que tal si volteamos el jacuzi para que el cubo de hielo salga?"

"No seas tan ocurrente Milo...-.-U" respondió Aiorios con una gota

"Entonces...?"

"Ya se Ya se!!" Milo comenzó de nuevo a hablar "Aldebarán nos puede ayudar!"

"Y esto?...Una reunión y nunca me enteré?" Saga y Kanon entraban al baño (N/A: Que baño mas grande..XD!) "Que va a hacer Aldebarán?" preguntó Kanon

"Que quiebre el hielo.."

"Estas loco?!" la cabeza de Shaka tembló ante la idea "Me piensas matar?!"

"No bakota!...Solo el borde!...Para que así podamos sacarte después sin tener que dañar ni a ti ni a tu bañera..Ademas no grites que te vas a quedar sin vo del todo"

"No puede ser...Milo ha pensado!" decía Kanon para después comenzar a reirse

"Ja ja ja....¬¬......"

"Ok pero....Alde esta muy lejos.."

"Alguien me estaba llamando?" Alde tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder entrar al baño "Disculpen por la tardanza, pero es que estaba dormido y de pronto escuche el grito de Shaka..."

"Que bueno que vinieras!" Milo se acercó a él "Necesitamos un favor para el pobre que esta allá metido.."

Alde miró por encima de Milo y vio a Shaka con una risita nerviosa "Que le paso?"

"Ni nosotros lo sabemos...pero ven.." Milo comenzó a decirle su plan a Alde "Pero ya sabes no?..Cuidado con su bañera y con él mismo" dijo mientras terminaba de contar el plan

"Con gusto Milo..." Alde se acerco a la bañera y alzó su graan puño...los ojos de Shaka se abrieron de inmediato..

"No por favor!!..Asi no!....No hay otra forma??" preguntó con un tono muy ronco y desesperado

"No Shaka...ponte a meditar o no se" le dijo Aiorios en un tono tranquilizador

"Pero no puedo como quieres que AAH!!....."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Jejejee...pobre Shaka..." se reía Mu por lo bajo al escuchar el relato de Dohko "Y Camus que?"

"No se, pero no creo que sea tan inquieto...Es uno de los mas serios de todos nosotros"

"Si te parece tan serio...AACHU! entonces por que no lo cuidas..ACHU! durante un día y veras lo que es..ACHUU! Camus!!!" le gritaba Shaka a Aioria quien se había quedado chiquitico "Es horrible!!.....No tendré hijos!!...nunca!!"

"UUhhh...le afecto el cerebro" le murmuraba Kanon a Milo por lo bajo

"Jejejeje eso parece..."

"Por favor...Que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un niño de tres años??" Afrodita se acerco a Shaka con las manos en la cintura "Fue tu responsabilidad haber cuidado a Camus en todo momento y no dejarlo por ahí solo mientras te bañabas...también fue tu culpa" termino Afrodita señalándolo con un dedo acusador

"Mi culpa?!...Mi culpa?!..." Shaka comenzaba a exasperarse

"Calma muchachos....ya.." Alde se ponía entre el cubo de hielo y Afrodita "No hay necesidad de pelearse"

"Chicos!...Atenea se acerca!!" gritó de pronto Mu asustado "Que hacemos con Shaka?"

Todos miraron a Shaka y se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle......Shaka miró hacia abajo y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas...

"Eeehhh...me imagino que pensamos lo mismo no...?" comenzó Aldebarán "Como le tapamos...ESO..?.."

"Kanon ve rápido por una cobija!" le gritó Mascara a Kanon

"Saga ve rápido por una cobija!" le gritó Kanon a Saga

"Si claro..Hey! por que yo si te dijeron a ti?!"

"Jajajajajaja!!...Tu voz!!...Jajajajaja!!" se reía Kanon mientras iba por la cobija

"Jejejeje....muy buena técnica para hacerte hablar Saga" decía Milo mientras pasaba una brazo alrededor de los hombros de Saga "Deberías de aprender de él..."

"......." Saga solo le dirigió una mirada asesina

"Buenas noches caballeros..." pronunció una voz femenina mientras llegaba al templo de Virgo

Todos los caballeros dorados miraron asustados a la entrada del templo...El rostro de Shaka se puso mas rojo al ver que Atenea lo miro directamente y antes de que bajara la vista, Alde, quien era el que estaba mas cerca de Shaka, se puso ante el cubo de hielo tapándole ESO al pobre Shaka... Detrás de Atenea estaba Ikki quien miraba a la expectativa las reacciones de los dorados.... 

"Pasa algo malo..?" comenzó a preguntar Saori

"No nada...que...podría estar pasando?" respondió Aiorios con una risita nerviosa

"Eso mismo me pregunto...Por que será que siento la mayoría de los caballeros nerviosos y...." Saori miro al cubo de hielo tapado por Alde en gran parte "Que hace Shaka metido en un cubo de hielo?"

"Pues......." Milo se quedo en blanco 'Sería bueno decirle la verdad a Atenea?...Mmmm...mejor no' pensó Milo mirando a Shaka "Estábamos haciendo una competencia...." respondió mirando a Saori

"Una competencia?" Ikki alzó una ceja "De que?"

Saori miró a todos los santos y se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien "Donde esta Camus?"

"Aaahhh..Camus!" dijo Dohko riéndose como si nada "Él....esta...."

"Miren!!...Encontré a Camus, chicos!!" Kanon entraba feliz de la vida con Camus en los brazos "Jajajaja.....ja...ja....opps...."

"Dijiste...Camus?..." preguntó Saori algo aturdida por lo que estaba viendo

"Pues...no no...es el...hijo....no!..Sobrino de Milo" decìa Kanon nervioso mientras bajaba a Camus y lo escondía detrás de él

"Mmmm ya veo.." Ikki se acercaba a Kanon y pudo ver como la cara de Camus se asomaba por un lado de las piernas sonriendo traviesamente "La danza del pato es la mejor que has podido enseñarle a tu alumno, Camus..."

"....." la sonrisa de Camus se borró inmediatamente dando lugar a una mirada frìa

"Jajajaja...vieron!...Es Camus.." decía Ikki con tono de sabio mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba..Camus aprovecho y comenzó a congelar de a poco el piso...sus habilidades con el hielo aumentaban considerablemente...el piso se congelo hasta llegar un poco mas allá de donde Ikki estaba, quien no se daba cuenta

"Fuela Abajooo!!!...." decía Camus mientras se deslizaba por el hielo y empujaba a Ikki....este se cayo inmediatamente sobre el suelo dándose una fuerte...pero muy fuerte caída "Jajajajajaja!....XDDD" Camus se reía a boca llena por su nueva obra

"Chiquillo de la porra!..Me las vas a pagar!" Ikki se incorporo de inmediato y adquirió pose de ataque "Ave Fe....!"

"Ikki basta!" dijo Saori viendo todo el espectáculo con una pequeña sonrisa "Si Camus es un bebé...pues hay que cuidarlo como tal no crees?..Cuidado lo matas y nos quedamos sin caballero de Acuario..."

"Pues para eso esta Hyoga" respondió Ikki resignado mirando feo a Camus para dar media vuelta e irse

"Bueno....quien se va a encargar de Camus ahora?"

Un gran silencio se hizo presente en el templo de Virgo...

:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- 

Hyoga y Shun se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del Santuario, ya que habìan terminado de hacer sus compras en el pueblo. Hablaban animadamente hasta que Shun se topo con su hermano mayor de mal, pero muy mal humor...

"Hermano.. que te pasò?"

"Nada Shun..." dijo Ikki mirando a Hyoga "Tu maestro me las va a pagar pato...."

"Que cosa? Ahora que hizo?"

"Pues averigualo por ti mismo en la casa de Shaka..." decía Ikki con una medio sonrisa "Para que veas lo que el 'inocente' de tu maestro puede llegar a hacer" terminaba de decir mientras seguía bajando las escaleras

"Me temo que no es algo muy bueno..." decía Shun mientras miraba a su amigo algo preocupado

"Yo tampoco Shun...." Hyoga miro al templo de Virgo..ya les faltaba poco para llegar

:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-

"Entonces?..Nadie?" Saori seguía escuchando el mismo silencio sepulcral del templo "Entonces tendrè que elegirlo yo..."

Todos los dorados se pusieron tensos

"Eso me incluye a mi también?" pregunto Shaka con un hilo de voz temiendo lo peor

"Pues..." Saori mirò compadecida a Shaka en un cubo de hielo, estornudando, ronco y titilando del frìo "No Shaka...ya pasaste por mucho.."

"fiuf....menos mal..." decía Shaka mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás "A....A...ACHUUUUUUU!" el estornudo de Shaka fue tan fuerte, que el cubo de hielo termino tambaleándose violentamente hacia atrás "No no no..por favor no..." el cubo dejo de moverse ya que Alde lo sujeto firmemente con ambas manos "Gracias Alde....hoy no es mi dìa..;;..."

"Saori?" Hyoga llegó al templo de Virgo y se encontró con un cuadro algo raro...Los caballeros muy nerviosos, Atenea impaciente, Shaka en un cubo de hielo y Camus deslizándose en su mini pista de hielo

"Chogaaa!!" Camus se parò y corriò hacia Hyoga abrazándole las piernas

"Hola Camus..." le respondiò Hyoga con una sonrisa "Vaya...creo que no fue buena idea que te dejara con Camus...." decìa Hyoga con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Que bueno que te des cuenta, Hyoga.." decìa Shaka sarcásticamente "Ya sabes no?..Para la próxima lo cuido..." decìa con mas sarcasmo todavía

"Muy bien" Afro dio un paso adelante con un pequeño aplauso "Yo me encargarè de Camus"

"Que?!" preguntò MM atonito "Pobre Criatura!"

"¬¬...." Afro solo miró a MM para después seguir hablando "Después de hacer un largo y exhausto analizis sobre esta situación" explicaba mientras caminaba hacia al frente "He decidido que yo me encargo de Camus hasta nuevo aviso"

"Eeehhh..Afrodita gracias por la oferta, pero yo me encargo de Camus" decía Hyoga mientras daba unos cuantos pasos adelante "Yo me voy.."

"Naaah... 'Choga'....Dame a Camus, por que no confías en mi?" preguntó Afro con una sonrisa

_'Tengo que responder eso...--UUU' _pensó Hyoga con una gota"No te preocupes..Creo que es hora que me encargue de él..."

"No Hyoga...necesitas descansar..Mírate como estas..!..Mejor ve a dormir tranquilamente ok?"

"Hyoga...déjaselo a Afrodita para que experimente la emoción de cuidar a Camus si?" le dijo Shaka sonriendo extrañamente

"Bueno...esto..."

"Dale Hyoga....Afrodita tiene razón" dijo Saori acercándosele "Parece que no pasaste una buena noche..."

"Pues yo....baah...ok ok....." Hyoga suspiró resignado y bajo a Camus al piso "Camus, me prometes que te vas a portar bien?"

"Mmmmmm..." Camus lo pensó un momento "Shi..n.n."

Hyoga le sonrió "Gracias Camus...te dejó con Afro pues..."

"Hai..." Camus abrazó a Hyoga y después se fue con Afrodita

"Eso es..." Afrodita cogió a Camus y lo cargó "Bueno chicos, me voy...hasta pronto!"

Afrodita salió de la casa de Virgo con Camus mientras que Saori se despedía de todos y tiempo después salió del templo de Virgo para dirigirse al suyo....Todos los caballeros suspiraron y miraron a Shaka....Después de algunas discusiones y métodos para sacar al pobre del cubo lograron sacarlo después de todo...arroparon a Shaka y Mu se encargó de cuidar a su amigo por esa noche ya que al parecer estaba algo resfriado. Kiki se fue al templo de Aries y los demás caballeros a sus respectivos templos...Hyoga salió y dejó a su amigo, ya que el se quedaba en el templo de Aioria y empezó a subir los escalones hasta la casa de Acuario....

"Encontrarle el lado bueno a las escaleras........" se decía Hyoga mientras subía y subía

:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-

"Muy bien Camus..ya llegamos..." decía Afrodita sonriente mientras dejaba a Camus en el suelo "Que tal un baño?"

"Hai!" Camus se sentó en el suelo tranquilito

"Ves?..Sabia que no me ibas a dar problemas...."

Pero Afro no sabía que la cabecita de Camus estaba ideando unos cuantos planes para portarse "bien" con su nuevo tío...el Tío Afro....

:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-

Ohayo a todos!!!...Gomen por la tardanza con este chap!!...He estado muy atareada con el estudio pero aqui estoy!!...Solo espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi fic...T.T....Jejejeje bueno, ya pronto les subó el otro (es que tengo mi musa inspiradora a la maxima potencia..XD). Arigato a todos por leerlos y sus reviews!!...;;...xDDD...Muchas muchas gracias nuevamente!...Bueno, los dejo y pronto vengo con el otro chap!....Sayooy Cuidense Todos!!..


	7. El Ritual de Belleza

Buenaaaaaaaaaas a todos!!!....Aqui estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo para todos ustedes!!....Lamento mucho la demora, solo espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final…nnU….Dejen reviews plis!!...Siempre seran bien bienvenidos!! Gracias por todo y los dejo con este capitulo!

Capitulo 7

:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-

"Muy bien Camus..ya llegamos..." decía Afrodita sonriente mientras dejaba a Camus en el suelo "Que tal un baño?"

"Hai!" Camus se sentó en el suelo tranquilito

"Ves?..Sabia que no me ibas a dar problemas...."

Pero Afro no sabía que la cabecita de Camus estaba ideando unos cuantos planes para portarse "bien" con su nuevo tío...el Tío Afro....

:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-

Camus se quedó sentadito en el piso esperando a que su "tío" Afro le preparara la tina y el baño, en la que según él iba a ser la mejor de su vida. Camus solo rogaba a todos los dioses del Olimpo que a Afro no se le ocurriera meterse con él, o sino no quería imaginarse el resto de su vida junto con las bromas de Milo. La pequeña e ingeniosa mente de Camus se desarrollaba rápidamente conforme avanzaba el tiempo y digamos que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, mas sin embargo nadie parecía percatarse de sus pequeños cambios, puesto que no se notaba mucho. Afro salió del baño mientras le decía a Camus que iba a la cocina a comer algo mientras la tina se llenaba…En ese momento una pequeña idea se margino en la mente de Camus…

"Bueno Tío Afo…" decía con la mejor cara de angelito que pudo poner

"Que lindura de niño, asi me gusta" decía Afro mientras entraba a la cocina "Ojala fueras mi hijo…nn"

"X.x…"

Camus decidió ir al baño antes de que otra barbaridad saliera de la boca de Afrodita. Apenas cerró la puerta y vio el baño quedo en profundo shock….Esto era un baño o una tienda de belleza?.....El baño poseía un tamaño bastante considerable en donde varios estantes se paraban sosteniendo miles de productos con diferentes funciones pero para un mismo propósito; la belleza y arreglo personal. Camus comenzó a dar los pequeños pasitos que estaba acostumbrado a dar mientras veía los productos……Crema de Rosas para el Cutis, Shampoo de Rosas para cabello seco, Shampoo de Rosas para cabello rizado, Acondicionador de Rosas Negras para cabello maltratado, Crema de manos con extractos de Rosas rojas y blancas y otros miles de productos mas en donde las Rosas no solo le servían a Afro para la decoración del templo….Los planes de Camus comenzaron a dar un rumbo distinto y una sonrisita maliciosa se asomo en su rostro…

"Camus estas allá adentro??" pregunto Afro mientras tocaba la puerta del otro lado

"Si Tio Afo..Solo me dieron ganas de hacer pis!"

"Ah bueno querido Camus, me avisas!"

"-.-U….Hai Tío Afo"

Una vez Camus percibió que Afrodita estaba lejos del baño, comenzó a coger varios de los tarros de Afrodita y los puso en el piso…Comenzó a vaciar la mitad de los tarros y cambiar el contenido de los mismos por los otros; Lo que era cremas para la cara, lo puso en los de enjuague y viceversa. Una vez cumplido parte de su plan decidió ir hacia la tina en donde el agua que Afro le había preparado descansaba tranquilamente….Pudo ver que habían varios tarros encima de la tina con varios nombrecitos en etiquetas "Odorante de Rosas Blancas" "Odorante de Rosas Rojas" "Odorante de Vainilla" "Veneno para mosquitos"……Bingo! La ventaja es que los tarritos eran trasparentes y no de marca, en resumidas cuentas, Afro hacia sus propios odorantes. Cogio el de los mosquitos y el de Rosas Blancas y los intercambio…Después miro y creyó que era suficiente..No quería ser tan malo con Afro…

"Camus estas bien??" pregunto Afro quien ya comenzaba a mostrarse preocupado por el silencio que había en el baño y ninguna señal de Camus

"Si tío Afo, ya casi termino!" Camus organizo lo mas rápido que pudo las cosas, vació el baño y puso una carita de dormido para salir del baño

"Por fin sales!" Exclamo Afrodita cargándolo "Creí que el baño te había tragado!"

"Naaah Tío Afo" Camus se arrulló lo mas que pudo en Afro y se metió un dedito en la boca "Tío, tengo sueño….mañana me puedes bañar" susurraba con una voz de somnoliento

"Claro, Camus….0nn" Afrodita cargó a Camus hasta el cuarto y lo dejo en la cama bien arropadito "Que sueñes con la Diosa Afrodita"

"nnU….Hai Tío"

"Hasta Mañana!"

Afrodita cerró la puerta tras si y sonrió contento…Como este niño puede ser el diablo que los demás dicen?...Se había portado de maravilla y no le había causado ningún problema…Lo que Afro no se imaginaba era la bromita que Camus le había elaborado. Por mientras Afro decidió que se daría el baño al día siguiente por lo que dejo la tina tal y como estaba.

La noche pasó tranquilamente y la mañana llegó. Afro se levanto algo temprano y se metió al baño para comenzar su rutina del día. Después de unos minutos de haber escogido en los diferentes estantes los productos necesarios, sin sospechar el contenidos de los envases, se metió a la tina y después de cierto rato de jugar con el agua empezó a ponerse el shampoo, que no era nada menos que crema para la cara para después ponerse acondicionador que era gel para el cabello…Afro sentía raro los contenidos, pero pensó que a lo mejor eran los nuevos ingredientes que le había echado. Y así siguió con su ritual de belleza sin imaginarse como terminaría este…

:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-

Los santos dorados, excepto Afrodita habían acordado reunirse en el templo de Acuario para subir juntos a desayunar en el templo de Atenea. Ya varios caballeros estaban levantados y subiendo escaleras mientras otros apenas se despertaban, como por ejemplo Milo, Dohko y Aiorios….

**Templo de Escorpio**

"Santas Milianas!!...Me cogió la tarde!!...T.T" Milo se levanto rápidamente y se metió a la ducha "Me van a matar los otros y ya van por Leo…….Baaah, aún tengo tiempo…nn"

**Templo de Libra**

"Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz…….."

**Templo de Sagitario**

"No me mates!..Juro que no hice nada malo!.. . ….Hermanito!..T.T" murmuraba Aiorios entre sueños

**Templo de Leo**

"AIORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba Kanon a todo pulmón "YAAAA ESTAAAS DESPIERTOOOOO!!!??"

"No dudo que ya lo este….�U" murmuraba Saga quien estaba al lado de su hermano "Ya no seas tan gritón"

"�…………….AIORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ya cierra el pico que tienes por todos los Dioses!!" decía MM desesperado ante los gritos de Kanon "Si Aioria no viene ya yo mismo ire por él y no podrá dormir dentro de mucho….Muahahahahahaha!!"

"Ya le dio la locura" decía Mu por lo bajo con una mano en la frente

"Ves lo que haces Kanon?...Siempre haciendo cosas que no debes.." decía Saga mirando superiormente a su hermano

"Ja! Y tu el hermano ejemplar…Por favor, si hablamos del mejor no hay que dudar que soy yo"

"Mejor cállate antes que te rompa la boca"

"Nos harías un gran favor" decía MM mientras iba camino por Aioria

"Ya basta por favor, compórtense" decía Mu y todos lo miraron "Eehh……Miren ya llegó Aioria…nnU"

"Buenaaaaaaaas chicos!" decía Aioria alegre "No es un lindo dia??...nn"

"Y a este que bicho le pico???" decía MM retrocediendo un par de pasos

"No se pero asusta" dijeron Saga y Kanon al mismo tiempo retorciendo también

"Par de idiotas" murmuró Mu por lo bajo "Aioria vamos?"

"Claro Mu, amigo del alma!! Vamos hacia el templo de Atena!" decia Aioria con aire de héroe mientras señalaba hacia arriba

"Eehh….bueno…nnU"

"No falta alguien?" preguntó Kanon mirando a todos

"Aldebarán…….--U " dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"Bueno yo lo llamo…nn" Kanon tomo aire y "AA…MMMPPPH!!"

"No por favor ya no mas gritos..--U" dijo MM mientras Saga le tapaba la boca a su hermano y Mu iba por Alde quien lógicamente, estaba en la cocina

45 minutos después

Mu, Alde, Saga, Kanon, MM, Aioria y Shaka subían hacia la casa de Dohko esperando que este estuviera despierto....Entrar a la casa de Dohko, a veces no era muy agradable…Mientras, todos charlaban animadamente sobre lo que sucedía últimamente en el santuario…

"Como crees que Afro se le este pasando con Camus??" preguntaba Shaka mirando hacia Picis

"Bueno…no ha habido gritos, ni llamados de ayuda por medio de cosmos…la casa de picis sigue en pie…que podría pasarle??"

"Bueno Mu, tal vez pueden que le den en su punto vulnerable..XD" decía MM con una voz burlona "Y puede que aun Afro no se haya dado cuenta"

"Por que será que creo que se por que dices eso…�" decía Kanon

"Por que MM le dio algunos consejos a Camus en su estadía en picis..nnU" dijo Alde mirando a MM quien sacaba una camarita digital

"Claro!..Solo espero que Camus haya echo algo de lo que le dije….Este momento sería memorial al igual que el de Shaka…XD"

"Como?!...Me grabaste?!" preguntó Shaka alarmado mientras pisaban la entrada del templo de Libra "No puedo creer que lo hayas echo….TT"

"Jajajaja, como no?....Son cosas que no se olvidan" decía Kanon mientras el también sacaba otra camarita "Y yo no me quedo atrás…me haré rico con esto si lo muestro al mundo….Será un gran éxito 'Caballeros Dorados de Picis y Virgo burlados por un pequeño niño'…XD"

"Yo exijo el 50 por ciento de esas ganancias!"

"Claro compa!..XD"

"Par de Locos…nnU" murmuró Shaka

Recogieron a Dohko quien los esperaba dormido en el sofá y siguieron así a lo largo de las demás casas llevando con ellos a los caballeros hasta que al fin llegaron al templo de Acuario. Viendo que estaban todos reunidos empezaron a discutir si llevar a Hyoga o no ya que este estaba profundamente dormido optando al final por dejarlo y proseguir al último templo en busca de Afro y Camus

"Hey Chicos trajeron la cámara?" pregunto Milo a Kanon y MM

"Claro!....Pensabas que me iba a perder esto???" dijo MM

"Pos no Milo!..Nosotros trajimos la cámara...y vos?"

"También Kanon...XD….Risas para muchos años, no lo duden amigos"

"Así es por el trío fantástico se lo brindaran!!" gritaron Kanon Milo y MM a coro

GOTANIC GENERAL

"Por donde estábamos?" pregunto Dohko a Shaka "A si cierto..."

"Ja ja ja…que risa" dijo Milo

"Por fin llegamos" dijo Saga entrando a Picis "AFROOOO!!"

"Después preguntas por que grito tanto…--U"

"Jejejeje…."

"Esta cámara no prende" decía Milo desesperado

"No te preocupes la mía esta lista" dijo MM

"Tioooooss!!!" Camus salió corriendo hacia el grupo de los dorados

"Miren quien es!..El pequeño Camus!" dijo Aiorios cargándolo "Donde esta Afro?"

"No she…yo me levante sholito"

"Veo" dijo Mu mirándolo mientras Shaka solo estaba bien lejitos de él

"Tio Shaka!" dijo Camus al ver a Shaka

"Hola…nn" a Shaka le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo "Yo creo que….mejor voy por Afro...regreso!" y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo

"Pobre..--U" dijo Alde

Después de 5 minutos todo iba normal hasta que Shaka salio disparado del cuarto de Afrodita y esa fue la señal para que MM Kanon y Milo pudieran poner alertas a sus cámaras con el botón listo para disparar cualquier foto o video. Cada caballero se fue callando poco a poco y mientras Camus escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Aiorios, sonreía graciosamente ante lo que estaba apunto de ver el mundo. Se percibía cierto cosmo extraño en el ambiente hasta que se comienza a visualizar una silueta oscura por donde Shaka había salido corriendo hace poco.

MM no tardo mucho en apretar el botón para comenzar a capturar el video mientras Kanon y Milo se ponían en lugares diferentes y comenzaban a grabar igual. La silueta iba saliendo poco a poco rodeándose de un aura oscura…Los ojos brillaban, aunque los caballeros no lograban saber de que…Se comenzaba a visualizar una maraña de pelo celeste que se expandía enormemente arriba de la cabeza de de la silueta y desprendía un olor a……….insecticidas?.....Por cosas y lógica de la vida, no era nada mas y nada menos que el Afro que nadie nunca se imagino haber visto….Su cabello lucia totalmente fuera de control, pegajoso y un olor fuera de lo normal, su cara estaba un tanto maltratada y los ojos rojos debido al shampoo que se le metió a los ojos mientras supuestamente era crema para el cutis y se acercó lentamente a ellos mientras los demás retrocedían de miedo hasta que al final no tuvieron a donde mas….La mirada de Afro fue tapada por el flequillo al bajar la mirada al piso

Varios minutos pasaron así hasta que un valiente caballero, Shura, decidió preguntar…

"Afro estas bien?...."

"………………………"

"Que te paso??..."

"…………………….."

"Tu cabello esta algo…..raro..nnU" todos miraron asustados a Saga y Afro comenzó a caminar en dirección a él

"Uy…metiste la pata hermanito" dijo Kanon mientras se reía por lo bajo grabando todo junto con MM y Milo

'Soy valiente…. Soy valiente…. Soy valiente………no retrocederé por que Soy valiente….' Se repetía Saga mentalmente mientras Afro se acercaba a él y….

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!............T.T…………" Afro rompió a cantaros y abrazó a Saga llorando como Maria Magdalena "Mi apariencia!!..T.T…es horrible!!"

"No lo dudes mi querido amigo…. XD" dijo MM mientras grababa de cerca de Afro sin que este se diera cuenta

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Afro soltó un chillido peor que el anterior

GOTANIC GENERAL

"MM no ayudas…." Dijo Alde "Pequeño Camus fuiste tu?"

"No fue mi intenchion tio Alde…T.T" dijo Camus con una miradita de cachorrito "Yo solo jugaba con esho mientras tio Afo eshtaba en la cocina…;-;…"

"T.T"

"Este niño es listo..XD" decía Kanon tomando fotos ahora a su querido hermanito quien tenía un tic en la boca y más rojo no podía estar

"Estoo Afro…" murmuro Shaka tratando de acercarse

"Buaaaaaaaa…T.T….Que estado mas deplorable!" Afro se abraza mas a Saga quien estaba algo shockeado "Mi Cabello esta horrible!..Mi piel esta seca! Mis bellos ojos hinchados!"

"Que hacemos?...--U" pregunto Mu generalmente al ver que Afro no iba a salir de ese estado en un buen rato

"Yo sugiero…" empezó Alde "Que lo noqueemos"

"Buena idea" dijo Aioria sonriente acercándose a Afro

"Ok, yo lo hago…nn"

"No Alde!" grito Aiorios interponiéndose entre Afro y Alde "Aun no podemos matar a Afro..n.nU"

"Ah bueno…"

"Yo lo hago" dijo MM decidido

"Ni loco, mejor yo" dijo Saga cobrando la compostura para de inmediato adquirir una sonrisa diabólica

"Eehh no mejor yo, El gran Aioria el invencible al que nadie puede vencer ni aun los 108 espectros juntos!!…"

"Seeee, con la paliza que te pego Radamanthys" murmuró Milo grabando la pelea que se aproximaba

"No bromees Aioria voy yo" dijo Aiorios dejando a Camus en el piso

Mu al ver que nunca iban a terminar de discutir quien iba a ser, opto por la decisión de ir el mismo mientras los demás discutían y noquear a Afro. Al parecer paso desapercibido ya que la irritante vos chillona de Afro había desaparecido y no se notaba con el alboroto que tenían los demás santos dorados; Recogió a Afro y lo llevó a su cuarto para dejarlo ahí y regresar de nuevo a donde sus compañeros quienes seguían discutiendo sobre quien iba a noquear a Afro….

"YO QUIERO HACERLO!" gritó Kanon a todos

"NI SUEÑES! TU SIEMPRE QUIERES HACERLO TODO!" le reprochó Saga

"YA BASTA BOLA DE INUTILES" gritó Mu desesperado "AFRODITA YA ESTA EN SU CUARTO INCOSIENTE!"

Un silencio sepulcral inundó al templo...nadie imagino a Mu de esa forma. Camus se acercó a Mu y este lo cargó

"Ahora que tengo su total atención" empezó Mu mirando a todos "Quien se va a encargar de Camus?"

Todos se señalaron entre todos

"Eso no ayuda mucho" dijo Mu

"Entonces cuídalo tu" resolvió Shura "Míralo, esta encariñado contigo"

Todos asintieron

"Que….?" Dijo Mu con un hilo de voz y miró a Camus quien lo miraba con ojitos grandes "Yo…no por favor…-.-"

"Vamos amigo" dijo Alde "Mira esa miradita….el quiere estar con tío Mu"

"Tio Mu no me quieres?..T.T"

"Yo….." Mu miró a todos pidiendo ayuda pero estos solo le sonrieron extrañamente "Ok…-.-U"

"Viva Mu!" dijo Milo "Ahora todos a desayunar!"

Y así los caballeros dorados subieron hacia el templo de Atena para satisfacer sus hambrientos estómagos dejando a Afro en su templo. MM iba muy feliz por las escenas que acababa de grabar y ni que decir cuando se lo muestre a Afro. Por ahora lo que hacía era tratar de acercarse a Mu para decirle unos cuantos planes a Camus y así poder tener más escenas inéditas en su grabación, mas Mu no dejaba a MM acercarse a Camus.

Lo que el pobre Mu no se imaginaba es que no solo iba tener que lidiar con un chiquillo...sino también con su pequeño discípulo Kiki quien llegaba esa mañana sorpresivamente al templo de Aries para saludar a su maestro y quedarse un ratico para poder "ayudarlo" en cualquier cosa que el quisiera. La común tranquilidad y paz que reinaba en el templo de Aries iba a tomar un giro de 180 grados sin que siquiera Mu pudiera hacer algo….

:..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:- :..:-

Koni a todos!!!...Perdón por la demora!....Pero no importa! Ahora estoy de vacaciones y tengo todo planeado, menos el final..--U…Si alguien quiere darme ideas para el final con mucho gusto se las acepto….Y ya saben no!...Sus reviews siempre serán bien recibidos en mi mail, así que no duden en mandarlos!! Gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo a pesar de mi graaan demora T.T….Bueno chicos, los dejo!...Los veo pronto!

Hora Hora


End file.
